


Rule 13

by spuffyduds



Category: Strunk & White, xkcd
Genre: Crack, M/M, Microfic, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in response to this XKCD: http://xkcd.com/923/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule 13

"Omit needless clothes!"

\---end---

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rule 13 by Spuffyduds [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/777988) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)




End file.
